


Heaven Scent

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [32]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mads, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, Hannibal Extended Universe, Kiss at Midnight, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Years, Omega Hugh, Omega Verse, courting (maybe), oblivious Mads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: From the prompt: Imagine young alpha mads, just turned up to the set of King Arthur, ready for his first big Hollywood movie, and he catches the most amazing scent he’s ever experienced…[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Heaven Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> As with all my Madancy - this is an AU where they are both single when they meet/get together

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/25361164988/in/dateposted/)

**Summer 2003 - First Day of Filming**

Mads knew it was a cultural thing. It wasn’t like Denmark was backwards, not at all, but… omega rights, omega-lib, it was a very different thing than in the UK. Not that it made things any easier. His British costars didn’t seem in the least bit phased, but he had seen a raised brow on Skarsgård and some of the others from Northern Europe. 

He knew that there _were_ growing numbers of omegas all over the continent that were taking the lead from the UK and US and going without blockers. But he had never spent any significant time with any himself. And it was… distracting. 

It didn’t help that the omega, who’s rich and sweet scent was heavy on the back of his tongue, was also the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Ten years younger and full of youthful exuberance, Mads had been immediately drawn to Hugh… after recovering from that first day on set. 

They hadn’t had chance to meet much before filming their first group scene and they’d ended up having to do several takes just because Mads couldn’t get it right. He cursed under his breath as he ruined another take, but everyone else seemed amused - including Hugh… through his blushing. They all understood immediately that he wasn’t accustomed to working with omega’s who didn’t block their scent, even the betas amongst them gave knowing smiles. 

He was doing well in Denmark and had a couple of international movies under his belt, but this was his first English language film and potential blockbuster. This could change his entire career… or he could get replaced by a less distracted alpha on the second day of filming. 

When the first day of filming ended Mads went to his room and showered for about three hours. Trying to get rid of any lingering scent in his nostrils. 

On the second day of filming distracted went to aroused with one glance from the omega and Mads whimpered.

**Day after Filming Wrapped**

Over the course of the weeks of filming Mads had found an easy friendship with the omega, which had seemed so unlikely in the beginning. On the third day of filming Hugh had taken him to one side and asked very gently for Mads to deal the fuck with it - he wasn’t about to start using blockers because an alpha onset was unable to control his reactions. No one else seemed to have the same problem and he had been utterly contrite and painfully aroused as a result of the telling off. 

In the end, the Mads sought advice from Clive, who was nice about it. Even though he said he’d been amused - he had enough omega friends and colleagues that it hadn’t bothered him since secondary puberty. Mads, for the first time in his life, envied these alphas who had been socialised with omegas so differently to himself. He had known many omegas one way or another, but never had been exposed to their scent in such a raw way as this. In the end Clive suggested getting something call Vicks VapoRub and applying it under his nose to block the scent a little. 

He did so, and his eyes watered and lungs filled with cold air as a result. It was uncomfortable and yet much more desirable than the other discomfort. After that Mads had made a point of trying to interact pleasantly around Hugh - demonstrate that he could behave like a civilised human being around omegas. And that was… so hard!!

When not filming, most of them spent a lot of time in the local pub getting drunk. Mads woke more than once with a hangover and memories of fun conversations with the omega, maybe sitting a little too close, and on several occasions enthusiastically telling Hugh he should come and make movies in Denmark. 

He felt foolish now that they were all going their own ways. It had been a summer he was never going to forget and not for the movie. He was thinking as much when Hugh bounded up to him as they vacated their lodgings.

“Mads! I’m glad I didn’t miss you. I just… I wanted to apologise for being an ass to you at omegas start. I was worried you’d turn out to be one of those _an omega’s place is in the bedroom_ sorts, and I was… I misjudged you. Thank you for… it’s been great. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you on and off set. I hope we get to work together in the future.” Hugh babbled and smiled widely, nothing more to it than friendliness and Mads found that made his chest hurt a little. “Hey, maybe I will come make a movie in Denmark.” Hugh chuckled and elbowed Mads in jest. 

The sharp and short contact sent a jolt of electricity through Mads and it took him a moment to recover and respond. 

“Yeah, uh… I’d love to see you again. I mean… work together.”

Hugh smiled and nodded, looking over to where he had left his luggage. “Yes absolutely.” He shoved a scrap of paper into Mads’ hand and started back to his things, calling over his shoulder - “call me if you’re ever in London.” 

Mads nodded, looking down at the phone number scrawled on the paper. The thought of not seeing the omega until the following Summer at the film’s release left a sour taste in his mouth.

**September**

“Hugh… Hi, I… um. I’m in London.”

“Mads? Oh my god, how are you?”

“Good, um.. Good. I…”

“You’re in London? That’s great. You want to meet for a drink tomorrow?” 

“I’m only here for the night. Changing flights, I leave in the morning.”

 

“Oh… okay, let me call you back.”

The line went dead and Mads held his breath. He had been in London since the night before but it had taken this long to work up his nerve to call the omega. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing and… it seemed crazy to him that just the thought of the scent had this affect on him. So sweet and soft, it rolled down the back of his throat like honey. Very strange indeed that he was affected like this every time he thought of the omega…

Mads jumped when the phone rang.

“Hey Mads, I cancelled my plans, I can come to you if you like? Where are you staying? ”

“The Radisson at Heathrow.” Mads said.

“See you in the hotel bar in an hour?” 

“Sure.” 

The line went dead again. 

**November**

Mads bit his lower lip and pushed his hair back a little, hoping he looked halfway presentable. Not that he was trying to impress Hugh, he just… the omega was very well groomed and presentable. Posh, and he was sure the word was. He didn’t want to embarrass him. 

This time he had given more notice of his visit and they were having dinner at a restaurant of Hugh’s choosing. He realised once he had arrived that he had dressed too casual and nearly left but was immediately shown to a table and then… then Hugh arrived. He was so beautiful. 

And his smile… it lit up the entire room and Mads was dazzled by it. He was a very attractive omega and he wondered if some day he might find an omega as beautiful as Hugh Danny for himself. 

“Mads! So good to see you.” Hugh beamed at him as he took the seat opposite. He had this wonderful expression that Mads had loved seeing when they worked together, this way of looking at him that made him feel important. It was just as good seeing it now… and before when they had met up in September for the evening. They’d had fun getting drunk together and bantering easily as they had during filming. It had been a late night and he had almost invited Hugh to stay, but he was sure his friend didn’t want to have to get up early in the morning when he checked out for his flight. Plus his room had had only one bed, so it wasn’t a practical solution at all. 

Before the waiter had chance to take their order Hugh looked at him eagerly and said - “If you’re here for three days how about we go out again tomorrow? Or the next day? I’ve cleared my plans, we could go somewhere during the day. Sightseeing? Whatever you like.” 

Mads smiled and his chest swelled. It was so nice to have such a lovely friend. 

**Early December**

It had been a stroke of good fortune that Mads had had several engagements in the UK or had been having to pass through, that had allowed him to see the very engaging Hugh Dancy twice since they ended filming King Arthur. Even so, that did not stop him from feeling an overwhelming and encompassing sadness when he had to change his plans for the first week of December. 

He and Hugh had remained in touch via phone and email since the first time he had been in London, and that had only increased since his visit the month earlier. They were in touch almost every day and he enjoyed that very much. He’d never had such a good friend before. Even better that it was someone within the same industry so they were able to talk business and understand each other’s experiences.

Mads’ throat was tight with that sadness as he waited for Hugh to pick up the phone. 

“Hey Mads” Hugh responded so brightly it made him ache. He hated to disappoint his friend. 

“I’m sorry Hugh, I can’t make it this weekend. I’ve had a change of schedule and I.. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Hugh replied gently. 

“I was looking forward to spending time with you.” Mads told him, trying to reassure that he wasn’t trying to get out of meeting his good friend. 

“I know. It’s okay. I was looking forward to it too. I… I had hoped this time…” 

“Next time I…”

“Do you have plans for New Year?” 

“No, I…”

“I can come to Denmark, or you can come here… It would… If you want to spend it together?”

Mads smiled, thinking there could be no better way to see in the New Year than with his good friend. The idea made him smile, his chest swelling as he imagined the omega’s company, and smile, and wonderful scent.

**New Year**

When Hugh came through the Arrivals gate Mads felt the familiar race of his pulse, and realised he was taking deeper breaths as he sought the scent he knew would hit him shortly. But it didn’t come. There was something cool and artificial in its place. 

Even so he greeted Hugh with a smile, and was surprised but happy to accomodate when the omega pulled him into a hug. 

“So good to see you Mads.” Hugh muttered against his ear. 

Mads closed his eyes - it felt so good to have his friend pressed so close against him. He instinctively buried his face in Hugh’s neck, seeking the scent that he could barely find. Just enough to make his heart swell though. When he realised quite how long he had been holding onto the man and stepped back knowing his face was flushed… as was Hugh’s. The omega smiled softly, more coy than embarrassed and then rubbed at the back of his neck. Perhaps that had been inappropriate, but Hugh didn’t seem to mind. Mads scalded himself, he still needed to get better at this.

“I uh… I’m wearing blockers.” Hugh cut through his thoughts. “I wouldn’t usually but I didn’t know what our plans were and I know omegas generally use them here. Didn’t want to… uh… Cause trouble.” He shrugged. 

It made sense and even so Mads found himself unable to help the disappointment he felt, and which must have showed in his expression because Hugh blushed. He was doing this so badly again! He tried not to think of Hugh that way, just because he was an omega. He had to master this! If only for the sake of working with other omegas in future. He couldn’t react to them like this, it would eventually drag down his career. 

They had chance to eat before going back to Mads’ apartment to get ready and then to Mads’ friend’s house. It was to be a low key party, a few friends. Mads knew Hugh would be welcomed and that was very important to him. 

He was surprised to see Stellan there until he remembered they had some mutual friends. 

“Mads! Good to see you.” The fellow actor called out. 

“Long way from home.” Mads joked. 

Stellan laughed and then turned to Hugh. “And Dancy! Oh, I almost didn’t recognise you without your fluffy beard.” He laughed and Mads wondered if the recognition might have been sooner if Hugh hadn’t been wearing blockers. The thought made him suddenly irritated. Stellan had been intimidating on set of King Arthur, even to him, but he found he would gladly put down the alpha for Hugh’s honour. His mind went to memories of Stellan clearly scenting Hugh as omega that first day too. But Stellan maybe had more experience working with omegas than he did, or he was better at hiding how the scent affected him. 

“Now, _you_ are a long way from home.” Stellan said to Hugh.

“Mads invited me.” Hugh smiled and Mads was sure he saw a slight blush when Stellan gave a knowing look that he couldn’t quite fathom. What was that all about? 

The rest of the evening was pleasant and they all slowly pickled themselves on some local beer. It was the nicest time Mads had had in awhile. He just found himself thinking that it would be even better if he could scent Hugh. It was so strange not to be able to scent him and he found he missed it. 

He left Hugh to get himself a drink as he went onto the balcony to smoke, not noticing Stellan following until the other alpha closed the door behind them.

“Hugh Dancy, huh? An interesting match. He’s very attractive.” 

Mads felt his stomach drop at Stellan mentioning Hugh’s attractiveness. Maybe this was just an instinctual behaviour alpha’s had to protect omegas. Mads was lost for words because in truth he wanted to punch Stellan for even thinking about Hugh as being attractive. How dare he objectify his friend!

Stellan continued - “How long have you been courting? I mean, I think we all noticed your interest on set, but looks like you’ve made it formal now, huh?” Stellan gave him a nudge and a wink. 

Mads’ brow knit together in confusion. 

“Courting who?” 

“Mads… what… Aren’t you courting Hugh?” Stellan’s brows now reflected Mads’ own. 

Mads felt his heart jump at the thought of courting Hugh and then race hard as his skin prickled with sweat at the idea of someone else courting Hugh. 

“We… are just friends. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about how you reacted to the omega the first time you met him and how you have surely been courting him ever since.”

“I’m not courting him!” Mads responded again in a bewildered tone. He had no idea where Stellan was getting this notion from.

“Mads! You are courting him!”

“I think I’d know if I was courting him!” Mads responded with amused indignation at the absurdity. “This is just how a thoughtful alpha treats omega friends.”

Stellan let out a burst of laughter so loud that Mads stumbled back a little. “No, it really isn’t Mads. Is… is that what you thought? When you met him on set and you were clearly attracted to him and he was clearly receptive and we all watched you flirting and getting to know each other? Hell, Keira was taking bets on how long before you guys hooked up formally. Is this how you think you would behave with any other omega of your acquaintance?” 

“Of course I would, I would be kind and supportive of all omegas, just as I am with Hugh. You are completely misreading this situation.” Mads was quickly going from confused to annoyed with the bizarre line of questioning. 

“Mads… Ray is omega, you didn’t treat Ray like this.” Stellan looked altogether too amused and pleased with himself. 

Mads opened his mouth and then closed it again. And then finally said. “Well, that… you’re lying.”

“Why the hell would I lie man!” Stellan was definitely laughing at him. “This isn’t how all alphas act with all omegas. This is how alphas court omegas they are interested in. The minute you set eyes on that boy, breathed in his heavenly scent, you wouldn’t have known another omega if they had presented in front of you.”

Not exactly shy of crass talk, the context of Stellan’s words were jarring, and his mention of Hugh’s scent had Mads seeing red. Before he could engage his beer-addled brain, Mads let out a growl and pounced, pining Stellan to the balcony railing. 

“Don’t talk about Hugh like that.”

“What the hell is going on!” 

They both turned to see a small group standing at the double doors to the balcony with a mixture of horror and amusement. He spotted Hugh’s face immediately, burdened with an expression of confused concern. 

“Mads?” Hugh asked gently. 

“He… He was being… He said we’re courting and thinks…” Mads tried to explain but it all seemed something so silly to get this worked up over. He didn’t want to lose Hugh’s friendship by being the oafish alpha he had first assumed him to be.

“I… don’t understand.” Hugh looked grumpy. He had a love hate relationship with grumpy Hugh. He hated seeing the omega upset, but equally wanted to tease him relentlessly because it was damn amusing at the same time. 

“Exactly.” Mads felt the point had been made and gave a stern look to Stellan who was still grinning like a fool.

“Does he have a problem with us courting?” Hugh asked, turning his grumpy face on Stellan. 

“So you _are_ courting?” Stellan chuckled.

Both answered at once - 

“Yes.” - Hugh  
“No!” - Mads

\- and then turned to look at each other in utter confusion. 

His grip must have loosened because Stellan slipped away and he could see the alpha ushering people back into the apartment whilst he and Hugh still stared at each other. 

“Mads… you’ve been courting me for months! I… have to admit it was moving slower than I’d have liked, but i just took you for the traditional type. I was happy to wait…” There had been a little anger with that confusion to start with, but as Mads’ expression registered shock and Hugh registered that in turn, Mads saw sadness spread across Hugh’s face. “You weren’t courting me?” 

“I…” Whilst Mads struggled for words his mind whirred around it all. He tried to make sense of the last twenty minutes and wanted desperately for them to have never happened. 

“I think I’d like to go home. I’ll get a taxi to your place and change my flight in the morning.” 

*

 

They had taken a taxi in silence - Mads still in shock and terrified of saying something that would lose his friend. Hugh had told him to stay at the party but he couldn’t. Even if he hadn’t wanted to get the hell out of there at that moment, there was no way he was going to let Hugh leave without resolving this. 

When they got to the apartment they remained silent until Hugh said he was going to have a shower and then pack, ready to leave first thing. 

Mads listened to the water running and sat on the sofa, watching the clock on the wall tick on. It seemed distorted somehow, shuffled to one side with the numbers not making any sense, like they were falling over a cliff. It felt like his life in that moment. It made no sense and he was running out of time. 

It was almost midnight and in the morning Hugh was going to leave. 

Hugh was going to leave…

Mads got to his feet, took one step towards the bathroom and then stopped. Pacing back and forth as he tried to figure it all out. He didn’t want Hugh to leave upset. Didn’t want to lose their friendship. Didn’t want Hugh to leave at all, to lose him at all. That smile and sass, that scent. 

The scent that then drifted down the hall as the blockers washed off, consuming him. Stronger than anything Mads had ever encountered before. It pulled at him and he felt aroused. He started to chide himself and then stop. How many times had he felt like this? How many times had he felt attracted to Hugh - personally, romantically, sexually? So many times, and each time he had pushed it away feeling that it was an insult to his friend - that he was base and crass for not being able to control himself around his omega friend. 

But… Hugh had thought he was courting him. 

Hugh… had wanted to be courted. By him. 

His heart raced and his feet carried him before he had chance to think. He was through the bathroom door before it even occurred to him to knock. 

“Fuck! Mads, what are you doing?” Hugh grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it around him as much as he could. 

“Do… you want me to court you?” Mads asked, not even really taking in the situation he was in. 

“Right now I want you to get the fuck out and…” Hugh’s anger seemed to run out of steam and he turned a half pitying look on Mads that had the alpha wondering what the hell he must look like, standing there wide-eyed and terrified of losing him. 

“I want to court you Hugh. I… I’m sorry… I didn’t… I’m…”

“A bloody idiot.” Hugh reprimanded despite his growing grin.

Mads grinned back and nodded. “I thought… I was trying to be respectful. I just. I seem to have been completely oblivious to the fact that I had fallen in love with you.”

Hugh beamed at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the shower as the curtain fell away. Mads couldn’t even look, too scared that he might just faint at this point if he saw the omega naked. Instead he allowed Hugh to pull him fully clothed into the shower.

“I love you too.” Hugh grinned and pulled Mads into a soft but hungry kiss as he heard the living room clock start to chime. 

When he heard fireworks, saw the colourful flashes lighting through the bathroom window, Mads wondered what it would be like to mate the omega if this was what a kiss did. Never before had a kiss sparked like that. 

The clock continued to chime midnight, on the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
